Life
by Kiwi Mystique
Summary: Lexi tries to move on after Ace's death but finds that its easier said than done especially when life is against you. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Life**

Prologue

An alert signal sounded.

5 Loonatics ran into the control room.

The Royal Tweetums image flickered onto the main screen.

"Ehh, what's up doc?" questioned Ace.

"Trinity has kidnapped another woman!" explained Tweetums.

"Sounds like a job for Danger Duck, after all rescuing damsels in distress is my specialty!" saed Duck while he struck a heroic pose.

Slam simply sniggered.

"I'm sure it is Mr Duck but I don't think she will like it. The girl that's been kidnapped is . . ." Tweetums was interrupted by Duck and Slam having a rather loud argument about whether or not Duck could rescue said damsel successfully.

"Guys cut it out!! Tech?" Ace looked inquisitively at the coyote.

"I should be able to get a reading on his whereabouts with my UPS (Universal Positioning System) using the chip Rev placed on his cloak last time." Tech answered.

"No-need-Tech-I-don't-think-he-has-left-Blanc!" said Rev.

"Really? That's strange, usually he takes off to some far away planet with his hostage," said Ace looking at everyone in turn, "Wait, where's Lexi?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!! The girl that Trinity kidnapped IS Lexi!" Tweetums all but yelled.

Everybody stared at the image on the screen with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Suddenly, Ace snapped out of it.

"Rev, can you get a lock on where Trinity and Lexi are?, Tech, get out your weapons!, Slam, set your spin to vortex and Duck," shouted Ace turning around to find Duck striking various heroic poses, upon hearing his name ceased his activity and stood to attention, "do whatever you do, we will take Trinity dead or alive!"

No-one was shocked by that statement because they all felt the same way. Lexi was like a sister to them all and they were not going to let her get hurt in any way. Then there was the fact that Lexi and Ace had feelings for each other, and even if they wouldn't admit to it, the whole group could see it.

The team had reached the garage where Tech distributed some simple and effective weapons.

"I've-got-a-lock-on-them-both-they-are-underground-not-far-from-here" said Rev and everyone grabbed their jet packs.

"Let jet Loonatics!!!" was Ace's only response to Rev.

* * *

The Loonatics walked cautiously into an underground cavern which seemed to be emanating a bluish glow. Suddenly, a man in a midnight blue cloak with the hood pulled up over his face appears on the other side of the cavern.

"Welcome, Loonatics, to my new underground lair for the first and final time" said the figure, identifying himself as Trinity, "It's so nice to see you all again so soon!"

"Cut the sweet talk, where's Lexi?" said Ace, making it clear he was not going to take any crap.

Just as Ace finished speaking a light was switched on to the left of Trinity, revealing a cylindrical glass chamber in which Lexi was being held.

Ace let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, Lexi was unharmed. Lexi was sitting up against the far side of the chamber with her eyes closed.

Even though she was unhurt she had evidently been in a struggle as her t-shirt was torn and now resembled a one shouldered singlet top and one leg of her jeans had been completely torn off at her upper thigh.

A small smile crept onto her face and the team knew she had heard and was in the process of recognising their heartbeats. Lexis eyes shot open, and her smile widened,

"ACE!!!" yelled Lexi as she jumped up and crossed the chamber.

"I got you Lex," replied Ace, turning to Trinity he said, "What do you want?"

"Oh I already have what I want," replied Trinity mysteriously, "Now all I have to do is carry out my incredibly simple plan."

"You have a simple plan?" questioned Tech, clearly having a hard time believing that a villain could have a simple plan.

"Yes, I do." Trinity replied, sending Techs mind into overload calculating the probability of a villain coming up with and choosing to use a simple plan.

"Are-you-going-to-tell-us what-your-plan-is-or-are-you-going-to-leave-us-in-the-dark?" asked Rev.

"Of course," he answered, "I plan to kill you all so I can have Lexi all to myself."

Everyone looked at Lexi.

"Keep dreaming creep!" snarled Lexi.

"Come on, Doll, you didn't say that when you thought I was Ace" crooned Trinity with an amused smirk.

Ace's heart skipped a beat from surprise, Lexi blushed.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!!! Shut up, shut up, and you owe me a pair of designer jeans!!" yelled Lexi.

"Ok, so you used Lex as bait, we all came running. Now what are you going to do?" asked Ace.

"Kill you all!!! Mwahahahahaha!" said Trinity gleefully.

"This coming from a guy with such a girly name?" questioned Duck.

Slam laughed at Trinity.

Trinity filled with rage at being told his name is girly, Duck had hit a sore spot.

A blue haze surrounded Trinity as he turned to face Duck.

"I think we might have Duck for dinner tonight babe, what do you think?" he asked Lexi, struggling to control his rage.

Lexi didn't reply but called out to Duck, telling him to watch out.

"Bring it on, Girlie" challenged Duck, ignoring Lexis warnings.

Thinking quickly, Ace shot a laser blast at Trinity, who noticed at the last possible moment and jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do, bunny?" he mocked.

"Hey Trinny!" it was Lexi, "How about you let me out of here and I'll show you what this bunny can do!"

While Trinity was trying to explain to Lexi that he wanted to keep her safe, Ace called out to Rev to see if there were any controls in the room which could release Lexi.

One second later Rev was back at his side.

"There-aren't-any-controls-anywhere-I-even-went-into-the-next-cave-and-still-nothing-I-think-he-might-be-using-his-mind" rushed Rev.

"Ok Rev, ask Tech if he can build some controls to free Lex" instructed Ace.

"On it chief!" said Tech over the sound of Lexi's and Trinity's argument.

"Duck, Slam!! Keep Trinity away from Tech!" called Ace.

Leading by example, Ace shot a laser blast at Trinity who was flirting with Lexi. She, on the other hand, wasn't having a bar of it.

The laser blast clipped Trinity on the shoulder, he turned around.

"Let the battle begin" said Trinity smiling evilly.

After 10 minutes of fighting with Ace, Duck and Slam, Trinity realised that Rev was running back and forth to Tech who was building some sort of elaborate contraption. 

"Mr Wolf, I do believe you are missing out on all the fun" said Trinity amusedly before sending a wave of his bluish power towards both Tech and the invention.

"Its coyote!" Tech managed before becoming a pile of ashes on the cold dirt floor. Trinity laughs evilly "Better luck next time, wolf."

Having noticed that Trinity was distracted by Tech, Ace used this to his advantage by sending a laser towards Trinity which hit him in the middle of his back and knocked him to the ground.

"Lexi!" Ace yelled, "Brain blast your way out. It needs to be powerful!"

Lexi responded by charging her brain blast to maximum capacity, then she fired it at the wall opposite her. Time seemed to slow down and everyone watched as the blast hit the wall then rebounded back at Lexi, who didn't have time to react. The blast hit Lexi square in the chest; the force of the blast threw her against the wall, she slid down the wall and fell in a crumpled heap on the ground of the chamber.

One second later the chamber crumbled and fell on top of an unconscious Lexi.

"LEXI!!!" cried Ace, time returned to normal as he ran over to the pile of rubble which covered Lexi's unconscious body.

"Nooooo!" wailed Trinity, devastated, "Where did I go wrong?"

Tech, who was no longer a pile of smoking ashes, walked over to him.

"I'd say the part where you wanted to kill us all" said Tech as he fired the gluco-gel gun at Trinity.

"You're despicable" spat Duck.

Tech and Duck turned their backs on Trinity and went to help the rest of the team rescue Lexi.

* * *

-----Later------

Ace paced back and forth in front of the med lab door. Duck, Slam and Rev sat against the wall opposite the door in complete silence and followed Aces progress up and down the hall like a tennis match.

Tech stepped out through the door and was almost run over by Ace who was so focused on his pacing.

"Is she alright?" asked Ace worriedly.

"She won't wake up for a few days yet, her brain needs to recover from the blast she received and she also has some minor cuts and bruises that need to heal" Tech replied cautiously.

Ace was speechless and looked as if he might faint.

"But will she be ok?" asked Duck for him.

"Yes she will be fine; her body just needs to heal itself. I've done all I can" clarified Tech looking directly into Aces eyes. He couldn't be sure but Tech swore he saw the light in Aces eyes die.

"Are you alright Chief?" he asked.

Ace nodded numbly and walked away in the general direction of his room.


	2. Headaches

**Life: Chapter One**

Lexi POV

----Three days later----

Wow, I thought, that was the best sleep I've had in years.

I laid there with my eyes closed and listened. I did this every morning before I got up; it was almost ritualistic now.

Listening in the morning relaxed me and prepared for the day ahead, however this morning I couldn't hear much over the whirring and beeping of machines.

I managed to block them out, but it didn't matter, there was nothing else to hear.

This was weird because normally there are lots of things to listen to like the birds that have nested on the far corner of the roof or the snores of my team mates.

So I settled for listening to the methodical beeps of the machines which I sensed were about 2m to my left.

Not long after I began listening to the machines, I realised one of them was beeping in time with my heart.

'Weird,' I thought but I still didn't open my eyes.

The door clicked open and shut allowing a wave of assorted sounds to enter the room.

I concentrated hard on the new heartbeats in the room, trying to recognise them.

The first heartbeat was regular and mechanical yet real. This was Techs.

The second heartbeat was so fast it sounded like a constant hum, but easily discernable from the whirring machines that surrounded me. This heartbeat belonged to Rev.

"I don't get it," said Tech obviously confused, "she should've woken up by now."

Poor Tech, he doesn't take kindly to getting things wrong.

Still, I was just sleeping. No big deal.

"Her-vital-are-all-perfect-and-her-brain-function-is-normal-are-you-sure-you-gave-her-the-antidote-to-the-sleeping-draught?" checked Rev sounding slightly nervous. I didn't blame him, Tech has been known to lose it if something doesn't work the way it's designed to, especially if it involves one of us. In other words Tech takes his work far too seriously.

Hold up.

Antidote, sleeping draught, vitals, brain function?? What the?

Suddenly the closeness of the beeping machine made sense.

I was in the medi-centre!

I sat bolt upright in the bed, my eyes wide in a combination of shock and fear.

Why was I here, what happened, were my team mates ok and why was I here were the questions running through my head.

"Oowww!" I moaned as my head began to throb violently. I sank back into the bed slowly and silently.

Tech turned to Rev and asked him to go and get the pain relievers and let the rest of the team know I was finally awake.

How long had I been out for? I wondered to myself.

Rev sped out of the room.

"How do you feel?" inquired Tech.

"Great, brilliant, never better!" I replied sarcastically, Tech smiled, "but why am I here? And why does my head hurt so bad?"

You know it is really quite amazing how someone can go from happy and relieved to shocked and worried in a matter of seconds.

Techs smile vanished so quickly that it was as if it had never been there at all. It was immediately replaced with a look of concern.

"You don't remember do you?" he sighed, indicating that he had expected that I might not remember but had hoped otherwise.

I stared back at him blankly. I mean, really, what was I supposed to remember?

I closed my eyes and tried to remember something, anything.

Nothing.

"Do you remember anything from the mission" Tech asked trying to make out that it was just a routine question but I heard the hope that laced his voice. It wasn't much but it was there; detectable courtesy of my super hearing.

It was as though the word mission was the key to unlocking the memories that had thus far evaded me.

Everything came flooding back in a tidal wave of images.

I was kidnapped. Trinity's abysmal flirting. The team came to help me. Ace. My powerful brain blast. Blackness. I sat up really slowly, my eyes as wide as dinner plates from shock at what had transpired.

"How long was I out? Is everyone else ok?" I said hurriedly, and then I groaned trying my best to ignore the pain that had just returned with renewed intensity.

Not easy.

Tech breathed a sigh of relief and started to answer me but then Rev zoomed in and stole his thunder.

"3-whole-days!!-everyone-is-fine-but-we-have-been-sooo-worried-about-you-especially-Ace-he-hasn't-been-outside-his-room-since-we-returned-from-our-mission-to-get-you-back-and" Rev didn't get to finish because Tech had grabbed his beak and shot him meaningful look which seemed to say 'what did we talk about?'

I was worried.

"He hasn't been out of his room!! Why didn't someone make him? Has he eaten at all? . . . Oh no!" I said as the truth hit me.

Ace blamed himself for what had happened to me because he was the one who told me to perform the brain blast.

Tech and Rev waited anxiously for my next move.

"I have to go and talk to him" I said getting out of bed.

As soon I as stood up, my head throbbed painfully.

I sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Can I have the Panadol now please?" I asked trying to disguise my pain.

Tech walked over to me, put one hand on my shoulder and offered the pain relievers with the other.

"It can wait" he said softly.

"No, it can't," I said as I looked him in the eyes and pleaded with him to understand, "He needs me."

I didn't need to verify who 'he' was. Everyone in the room knew who I meant.

Rev and Tech looked at me strangely, emphasising my point. I felt myself blushing which was easily noticeable against my golden fur.

I took a deep breath, "He needs me to tell him it's not his fault!"

Tech and Rev exchanged looks.

"Her-vitals-are-fine-and-her-brain-is functioning-well" said Rev as if reassuring Tech that I would be fine.

"Ok," said Tech, his brow furrowed in concern, "you can go, but take it easy I don't want to go through this a second time."

I smirked, "Yes sir," I said, saluting at the same time. Trust him to say something like that.

Tech gave a short laugh which sounded more like a bark than anything else, but I knew he appreciated the joke even if he was still a little worried.

"Get outta here" he smiled waving me off.

I took two panadol and walked slowly, and painfully, out of the medi-centre with one hand out to the side for balance and the other on my head.


	3. That Photograph

Life: Chapter 2

**Life: Chapter 2**

I stood in front of Ace's door and listened. Well, I tried to listen. I was still having difficulty controlling my hearing.

'Stupid brain blast' I thought before I knocked on his door.

No answer.

"Ace??" I called, "It's me, Lexi."

Still no answer, which was weird because I thought he would be so glad to see me that he would throw open the door, envelope me in one of his amazing hugs and kiss me passionately.

Ok, so maybe I got a little carried away. You can't blame a girl for dreaming.

"Ace?" I called as I pushed on the door.

It creaked and swung open slowly.

I stepped inside and looked around.

"Oh, My, God," I whispered.

Everything was ripped and torn in some way. The closet doors were hanging from their hinges, shredded paper and photos littered the desk, ruined clothes covered the floor, the bed had been stripped and had 3 huge gashes through it and there were red and grey spots everywhere.

At first I thought my eyes were playing but then I realized that the spots were grey fur and blood splattered all over the room.

There was a big smear of fur and blood underneath the window, which had been smashed by something very large. There was almost no glass left in it.

I walked to the middle of the room and looked around in shock.

"What happened?" I asked myself before my legs gave way from shock and exhaustion.

As I sat on the floor, annoyed at my legs, I continued to look around. I could not believe what I was seeing, and I felt that if I kept looking I would see something that would prove to me that this was just a really bad dream.

I looked towards Ace's desk and I saw something black underneath it. Slowly, I crawled across the room.

Once I was close enough to touch it I realised that it was Ace's Loonatic suit but it was not with out its fair share of damage.

The suit was missing a leg and there was a rip across the chest but the yellow triangle was still in one piece despite the gash that had ripped the fabric on both sides of it.

It was like my hand took on a life of its own as it reached out to touch the suit, and as I felt the cold fabric in my hands I realised that I wasn't dreaming.

As I worked the fabric through my hands I noticed that the triangle was flashing, something I was sure it wasn't doing before.

Then I remembered that Tech had enabled the triangles on our suits to hold one or two items of great importance and created a lock that meant that only the touch of the owner or one other designated person could retrieve the objects.

The flashing indicated that there was something inside.

Hoping beyond reason that I was that other person, and unsure of what I was going to achieve, I placed my hand on the triangle and it glowed yellow.

I moved my hand away quickly, as if the triangle had burnt me, and stared at the triangle for a minute or so before looking back at my hand.

A piece of paper had appeared in my hand.

'For Lexi' it read, I recognised Ace's handwriting immediately.

'Why would Ace want me to have this?' I thought, thoroughly confused for the few moments it took for the penny to drop.

It was the back of an old fashioned photograph.

'Good work Einstein' I thought and mentally whacked myself on the head.

Then I realised that Ace was giving me a photo and I only knew of one photo that he had said he would give me.

My heart began to race as I sat there and prayed that it wasn't that photo.

I turned it over quickly, hoping that the pain, if it was the photo I was thinking of, would be akin to ripping off a bandaid.

My heart stopped momentarily as I saw the two young smiling happy faces I didn't want to see.

Flashback

It was our junior school costume dance.

Ace and I had dressed up as superheroes in our favourite colours, yellow and pink respectively.

We were having the best time dancing and socialising, and we had even tied for first place in the best costumes competition.

"Ace, Lexi?" called a woman in her mid-fifties.

We stopped dancing and walked over to her.

"Hi Principle Duckett" we chorused, and between you and me she might have been human but she reminded me of a duck.

"Can I have a picture of the best costume competition winners?" she asked holding up an old looking camera.

"Sure, Principle Duckett" Ace replied.

We posed so we looked like real heroes. The camera flashed three times but only produced two photographs.

"Come on!" said Principle Duckett clearly frustrated as she whacked the camera a few times.

The principle sighed resignedly then fanned the two pictures a few times then handed one to Ace.

"I'm really sorry Lexi but my cameras just broken and I need this one for the school gazette. I'll get this picture to you once I'm done" she explained then walked off.

"Her camera wouldn't have broken if she didn't insist on using one from the 15th centrury!" I said acidly.

"Don't worry Lex," said Ace, "She said she'd give you the photo and if she doesn't you can have mine when I die."

I looked at him and realised with a start that even though he had said it in a joking way his eyes told me he actually meant it, which kind of freaked me out because when your 12 you don't tend to think about death as something that could happen to you or your friends and family.

So to cover up my surprise I did what any 12 year old girl would do. I punched him in the arm.

"Thanks Ace I feel soo much better know" I replied trying my best to hide my shock.

End Flashback

'Principle Duckett never got that photograph to me' I thought as a lone tear slid down to the end of my nose and threatened to drop onto the picture.

I made no effort to wipe it away.

So I watched as the tear landed on my young innocent face and smudged it.

'Oh well,' I thought, ' it doesn't matter anymore.'

I grabbed his suit and ripped a long narrow piece of the black fabric away from it and replaced my green hair ribbon with it.

I placed my green ribbon down next to his suit and walked out of the room with the photograph still in hand.

I paused at the door to take one more look at what used to be Ace's bedroom before I went to tell the others.

For me this room was going to become nonexistent as soon as I left it.


	4. The 27th of the 7th

Life Chapter 3

I stopped just outside the lounge room, and took a deep breath.

"Ok girl, all you have to do is tell them that Ace is missing" I told myself.

I took another look at the picture in my hand.

'It's no use,' I thought, 'You know he isn't missing'

"Just do it" I whispered fiercely suddenly feeling very angry at my emotional state.

I took a deep shuddering breath, wiped the tears from my eyes and attempted to enter the room with an air of normalcy.

No sooner had I taken three steps into the room, I was bombarded with questions.

Note to self: never try to enter a room normally when you have been out cold for three days straight.

"How are you?" asked Tech, "How do you feel?" questioned Rev, "The acmetropolis weathers on" offered Duck pointing to the TV.

Slam simply looked at me, and picking up on emotional state asked "What's wrong?"

That was the one question I didn't expect and/or want anyone to ask. It wasn't that I thought they didn't care it was just that, as guys, they tend to miss those things.

A wave of fresh tears threatened to fall but I held them in, courtesy of the little person inside my head that was jumping up and down chanting 'You will not cry, you will not cry.'

"It's Ace," I answered struggling to keep my voice steady.

They all looked at me with questioning stares, trying to figure out what I was getting at.

I couldn't believe them, were they really that clueless? Apparently they were and it made me cranky.

I wanted to yell and scream at them, accuse them of not caring enough about Ace because none of them had noticed he was missing except me and that no-one had thought to check on him while I was out! Would it have been too much to ask that someone actually checked on him as in went into his room and spoke to him and told him it wasn't his fault that I had gotten hurt?

I wanted to say all this and more but the words wouldn't come.

"He's gone!" I whispered lamely and the tears fell freely, keeping face had become a non-issue about 5 minutes ago.

I felt my legs give way beneath me.

'Good work Lexi, you pushed your body too far' I scolded myself.

I closed my eyes and waited to hit the floor but instead of feeling the carpet I felt a pair of arms catch me around the waist.

'ACE!' I thought to myself, 'He isn't gone.'

My eyes shot open and met teal coloured eyes. It was Rev that had caught me.

The disappointment coursed through my body, it felt like I had a full body headache the way it throbbed.

I smiled weakly at Rev to show how grateful I was that I didn't have a one on one with the floor. My weak smile probably only conveyed about 30 of the gratitude I was feeling.

I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder, the little person inside my head that refuses to abandon hope screams 'ACE!!!' and I refuse to believe it on account of the pain that was induced last time I believed it, I look up to see Tech standing beside me wearing a sad smile.

Slam walked over to me and picked me up as if I weighed no more than a feather; I wish my scales told me the same thing.

He placed me on the couch so that I could lean up against the pillows that Duck had piled up for me.

I smiled gratefully at everyone through my tears and hoped that this time 100 of my gratitude was communicated.

"We, ah, need to, um, talk to, err, Tweetums," I said only just managing to find my voice.

Tech just nodded, "Rev, can you and grab my portable communicator from my desk?"

"Yep-yep" replied Rev before he sped out of the room.

"Well, seeing as Ace is gone, that makes me the undisputed and unquestionable leader of the Loonatics!" proclaimed Duck as he struck his heroic pose of the day.

Tech shook his head at Duck as he turned the communicator on and pointed it at the blank wall beside him which was quickly filled with an image of the Royal Tweetums spinning around on his chair.

"Ooohh . . ." commented Slam before beginning to eat the plate of food he just acquired from the kitchen.

"Yes, Loonatics?" Tweetums asked as he ceased spinning his chair.

Tech stepped forward cutting Duck off, "We have a problem"

"No, we don't," interrupted Duck, "Ace is gone which makes me the leader. Problem solved!"

"Ace is gone?!?" exclaimed Tweetums, "How do you know?"

"Yeah-Lexi-how-do-you-know-Ace-is-gone?"questioned Rev as he circled the couch.

I sighed, I didn't want to do this.

"His room, in disarray and, this" I replied holding up the photograph for all to see.

"It's all smudged!" observed Slam.

"What's so important about a photo?" asked Duck being ever so sensitive, "I mean you can't even tell who's in it!"

I couldn't bring myself to say it. Somehow, I felt that by saying it everything would become reality. I was still trying to convince myself that this was all a terribly realistic dream, no, nightmare!

So, I did what any sane person would do in my situation.

I pinched myself, hard.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I jumped 2 inches off the couch.

Nope, I most definitely was not dreaming.

I looked up, ready to face the music, to see everyone staring at me as though I had suddenly grown a third ear on the side of my head.

"He's dead" I stated.

In the space of two seconds their expressions changed from confusion and mild amusement to startled and horrified.

The first to recover from the shock was Tweetums.

"But how did you get that from the picture?" he asked obviously uncomfortable with the word dead.

I looked directly at the Tweetums and replied "Long story short, Ace said I could have this photo when he died."

Saying it out loud caused tears to silently trickle down my face. I didn't try to stop them; I just closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

The others still hadn't said a word, I opened my eyes and found their gazes directed at me and their mouths gaping.

"Right then," said Tweetums, catching everyone's attention.

"Lexi and Tech," he continued, "seeing as you two worked the closet to Ace, you will become the co-leaders of this team."

Everybody just nodded and accepted the appointments.

Even Duck didn't protest, which was odd because on the subject of leadership he has a lot to say, usually about himself.

"Oh and Duck," sang Tweetums, "It's time for my bath!"

Just to give you and idea of how badly they were taking Aces death, normally, this comment would cause Duck to protest his knight duties and throw the rest of us into fits of laughter but this was NOT a normal day.

Today, Duck just quacked over to the palace without a word.

I briefly saw him appear behind Tweetums as Tech turned his communicator off.

The portable communicator was a new toy of Techs and he didn't show any sign of the happiness he usually feels when a new invention works, instead he just put it on the table and sat down.

Rev was standing still, not moving a single muscle.

Slam had stopped eating, and he still had half a tray of food left.

Me? I just sat there on the couch, tears streaming down my face thinking, I hope the universe doesn't need us anytime soon.

The 27th of the 7th was a day no-one was ever going to forget.


	5. Going Home

Life – Chapter 4

**Almost a Year Later**

It had been almost a year since Ace had died and things had finally returned to normal, well as normal as things were going to get.

I looked around the room from my position on the couch, everyone was doing there own thing on a lazy Friday morning.

Tech and I had become really close over the past year; he was, and still is, like a brother to me. I guess it was bound to happen after we were assigned co-leadership of the team.

Duck, Rev and Slam hadn't changed a bit. Duck still thought he should be the leader of the team, Rev was still hyperactive ALL the time and Slam still ate anything that was remotely edible, and I mean anything; he had eaten the shower head the week before last!

Even though we had all moved on to an extent, I wasn't sure how we were going to handle tomorrow; one year, to the day, since Ace died.

I wasn't sure I wanted to know, it had taken us 2 months to become a fully functioning team again.

During my musings, I heard the door open, I gasped and turned towards it, part of me still expected Ace to walk in saying "What's up doc?" as if he had never left.

I'm still not sure what I would want to do more if such a situation arose, hug him out of happiness or slap him in anger.

Not that it matters, it won't happen.

Zadavia and Tweetums walked through the open door and into the room still unnoticed by the guys.

I exhaled the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Hi Zadavia, hello Tweetums!" I called enthusiastically across the room, hiding my disappointment well. I had been doing this for about a year now and each time it got easier.

My words broke the silence in the room and awoke my friends from their stupor.

It took them a few moments to realise what was going on before they chorused their hellos.

"We have some exciting new for you Loonatics!" said Tweetums excitedly.

Duck jumped up, "We're getting paid?" he asked hopefully.

"Almost, guess again" replied Tweetums, and the guessing game began.

Zadavia interrupted them, "The Royal Tweetums has contacted me and told me of the misfortune you have all endured and the added stress that has been upon you this past year" she said.

"So," continued Tweetums, "We have decided to give you a long weekend off so you can deal with Ace's death."

I felt as if everyone in the room glanced at me as he said that.

I was surprised at the proposition, so much so that I was speechless even though I wanted to know who would take over while we were gone.

Luckily Tech, being co-leader and all, was thinking the along the same lines.

"What about the universe?" he asked.

"That's why I am here, I will take care of things while you are gone" answered Zadavia.

"Wow-thanks-Zadavia-you're-the-best!" said Rev as he flitted from one side of the room to the other with excitement.

"Anything for my heroes" smiled Zadavia.

"Just for the record," Duck piped up, "She was referring to me!"

Duck struck his most heroic pose.

It reminded me so much of the times before Ace died, that I was momentarily transported back in time and forgot the past year.

I started to giggle at his statement but realised what I was doing and quickly covered my mouth, horrified at what I had done. I still felt wrong being happy without Ace.

Tech sensed my discomfort at everyone looking at me, so he diverted their attention by saying "Actually, Duck, she was referring to all of us."

"You're despicable," cursed Duck.

Tweetums smiled at them then turned to us all.

"Your holiday starts immediately. Have fun!" He said.

Zadavia nodded her confirmation, and then followed Tweetums out of the building.

Duck stalked off to his room to pack mumbling something about being appreciated.

Rev overtook Duck at the door and was back in seconds carrying a bulging suitcase.

"Well-I'm-off," he rushed, "See-you-guys-later."

"Bye Rev" chorused Tech, Slam and I.

Rev nodded and was gone in a blur of red.

I stared at the door and tried to think of where I could go but my train of thought was interrupted by Slam spinning across the room.

I watched in amusement as he spun over to the fridge, opened it and cleared out the entire contents into his mouth with one almighty sweep, headed to the door and waved at Tech and I as he left.

I lifted my hand to return his wave but he was already gone.

Tech walked over and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Where are you planning on going?" he asked softly.

I sighed as I realised that there was only one place I wanted to go.

"Home" I replied turning to look at Tech.

"As long as you come back to us," he said, "I can't lead this team without you."

I nodded my response, not game enough to speak as a wave of emotion crashed through me.

Tech started for the door, and thinking that he was leaving, I relaxed and let a few tears trickle down my cheek. One tear dropped onto my hand, so I just looked at it.

"You know Lexi," said Tech, startling me, "It's ok to be happy without him."

I looked across the room and saw him leaning against the wall watching me as if I was a semi-interesting show on TV and he couldn't be bothered changing the channel.

"Ace would have wanted you to be happy" he continued.

I looked away, suddenly angry.

"If he wanted me to be happy he wouldn't have died!" I yelled through the tears that were now falling freely.

I heard Tech sigh in defeat and annoyance, we have had this conversation many times and he is yet to come up with a comeback.

"Lexi?" he asked softly, the question in his voice melted my anger so I looked up. "Take care" he said with a small smile.

"Yes sir" I smirked as I saluted him.

Tech chuckled before he too left for his holiday.


	6. Of Suitcases and Elevators

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up but Uni took over my life. Good news is I'm on holidays in 3 weeks and I really want to get this story finished before Uni starts again. Anyways please enjoy XD**

* * *

Life Chapter 5

I slammed my suitcase shut. I'd finally finished packing.

I hated packing. I could never decide what I needed to take and what I didn't.

I pack heaps of things because I might want a change of style while I'm away, consequently I always return home with half a suitcase of unworn garments.

The last time I had to pack was when the team was moving to Blanc.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

I screamed in exasperation as once again I emptied the contents of my suitcase all over my bed.

This was about the tenth time I had returned to square one with my packing.

Needless to say I was not happy.

I sat down heavily on the floor and glared at my suitcase, wishing that I had Ace's laser vision so I could turn that stupid suitcase into a smoking pile of ash.

Then, I wouldn't have to pack.

"You know Lex," said Ace from the door, "If looks could kill, your suitcase would be toast."

"Well that was the idea!" I replied through clenched teeth while I continued to stare daggers at my new arch nemesis, Mr Suitcase.

Ace chuckled. Not a mean chuckle but the kind that distinctly says 'I think your on drugs.'

So, I glared at him instead.

That was when I noticed the glint of mischievousness in eyes as he looked at me.

It took me a moment to decipher what that meant.

My eyes widened in realisation of what he was about to do.

"Don't even" I had started to say, but never got to finish.

In two long strides he had closed the space between us, pinned me down and started tickling me mercilessly.

I am extremely ticklish. The moment his hands start moving up and down my sides, I am reduced to fits of laughter.

This day was no different.

"Stop," I cried between laughs, "Stop it . . . please . . . I can't breathe."

He didn't stop.

"I can't breathe," I said breathlessly through giggles, "Ace, please."

He stopped, but he didn't let me up.

Instead he looked deep into my eyes, so deep that I momentarily got lost in the sea that was his eyes.

"What's so stressful about packing?" he asked softly, "It's not that hard."

"I never know what to pack and what if I get there and need something that I haven't packed" I whined.

"That's it?" he asked as if it was a very trivial problem.

Which it wasn't!

I nodded and stuck my bottom lip out for good measure.

He smiled and shook his head.

"I'll help you," he said, "but only if you put that lip away."

I gave him my biggest smile but he couldn't resist tickling me once more before he let me up.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

I half smiled at the memory. Although I still didn't feel right being happy without Ace, I felt I could be somewhat happy remembering the moments we shared.

I walked slowly towards the wormhole generator.

Looking at the machine I remembered how Ace's sword had severely damaged it and how Tech had managed to fix it and give it voice activation.

It is a similar concept to Floo powder from J.K.R's classic series Harry Potter.

I wondered if that was where Tech got the idea from.

'Wherever he got it, it's brilliant,' I thought as I stepped decidedly into the core.

"Acmetropolis," I stated decisively.

A few moments later I had arrived at the entrance to Acme Tower.

I took a moment to breathe the familiar city air before entering the lobby for the first time in years.

Through habit, I looked at the clock on the wall behind the front desk.

12:18am.

"Good thing you didn't call home before you left," I whispered, half amused, to myself.

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the up arrow firmly.

Seconds later the doors opened to reveal the empty lift.

I stepped inside pulling my suitcase behind me.

"Please select your level" said the cool elevator voice surprising me.

For a moment I stared blankly at the numbers on the wall, temporarily forgetting to which floor I was headed.

Suddenly I remembered and quickly tapped the correct numbers on the keypad.

The doors closed and the lift began moving.

I sighed, 'How could I have forgotten the floor of our first HQ?'

Tired of watching the little digital numbers increase, I turned around and saw myself in the mirror on the back wall.

I was wearing blue jeans and pale pink top, I had left my suit back a HQ.

My fur was nice honey brown colour but it was dull and my pale green eyes were blue. My body paraded the pain that I was so desperately trying to hide.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the truth, and remembered how my coat used to shine and how my eyes sparkled.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Ace and I were having a race. So far we had been neck and neck the whole way. We were nearly at Acme Tower, I sped up a little but so did Ace.

We were still tied.

Ace and I tore through the lobby towards the lift earning ourselves a disapproving look from the receptionist.

I reached out to press the elevator button, but Ace's hand was right there next to mine.

"I won!" We yelled simultaneously before bending over to catch our breath.

The elevator doors opened a minute later.

As we entered the empty lift I said, "Don't kid yourself Ace, I soo won that race!"

"No way!" He exclaimed as he keyed in our floor number, "I beat you by a mile!"

"Oh yeah?" I questioned sidling up to him, "beat this!"

I started tickling him, which was probably a bad idea considering he is way stronger than me and a tickle monster.

Ace jumped away from me in surprise then smiled mischievously.

"You do realise that this means war!" He confirmed.

My sparkling eyes dared him to launch an attack, so he did.

I shrieked as his fingers tickled my torso and I tried to escape, but seeing as an elevator is short on space he was able to grab hold of me again and pull me into a bear hug. A very tickly bear hug!

"Ace!" I squealed, "Stop it!"

"Never!" He exclaimed and continued to tickle mercilessly.

"Ace please," I begged, "I can't breathe."

He still wouldn't stop.

I somehow managed to turn myself around so we were facing each other.

I pushed weakly against his chest between laughs.

"Ace!" I said breathlessly, "please."

I looked up at Ace's face and realised that he too was breathless then I caught his eyes.

I forgot I was being tickled and he forgot to tickle me.

We just stood there drowning in each others eyes, his hands on my hips and mine on his chest.

This was the perfect moment I had been waiting for.

Ace leaned in, I leaned in and . . .

Ding! "Level 125" stated the cool elevator voice.

Startled we jump apart.

My perfect moment was lost.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Ding! "Level 125" said the elevator.

I stepped out of the lift and walked down the hall towards the only door.

Why they didn't put it straight across the hall from the elevator, I will never understand. It would have been so much more convenient.

I pulled my pink key card out of my back pocket and swiped it through the machine below the door handle.

It flashed green so I pushed the door open and stepped inside grateful that they hadn't changed the locks.

"Home sweet home" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

I headed straight for the couch without turning on the lights.

I didn't want to sleep in my old room tonight, there were too many memories in there and I'd had enough reminiscing for one day.

I rearranged to cushions on the couch then lying down I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.


	7. Just In Case

Life 6

When I woke up it was 10am. I looked around in confusion, I was at Acmetropolis HQ.

Had the past few years been a dream?

I jumped off the couch set to run down the hall, wake Ace and tell him about my horrid dream.

The sudden movement jolted my memory and made me realise that the past years had really happened.

I sank back into the couch and let a few tears roll down my face untouched for Ace.

"Alright Lexi!" I said firmly, as if reprimanding a small child, "Enough is enough, Ace is long gone. It's time to move on."

I stood up with determination, marched myself over to the fridge and yanked it open. It was completely empty and it was switched off.

Laughing for the first time in 12 months I remebered that Slam had eaten all the left over food before Duck switched the power off.

Closing the fridge door I checked the time, 10:10, if I hurried I could get breakfast at McDonalds.

I grabbed my purse. In it was some quasarlinium that I had kept just in case.

I jumped in the lift and pressed the letter G on the keypad. As I felt the lift begin its decent I remembered how I alsmost forgot to take it to Blanc.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Wait!" I yelled. We were about to take off.

"What is it?" asked an irritated Tech.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Ace.

"What for?" questioned an exasperated Duck.

"Have-you-forgotten-something?" enquired a concerned Rev.

"Make it quick, I'm getting hungry" said Slam in his rough language while his stomach growled.

"My quasarlinium! Be back in a tic" I answered before running out of the cockpit and to my room.

As soon as I got there I started searching my room in a mad panic.

"Why are you taking quasarlinium?" queried Ace from the doorway.

I looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe. I can't say I was surprised to see him, I had half expected him to follow me.

"You can't use it on Blanc" He continued.

"I know," I replied, looking under my bed, "its just in case."

Perplexed as to where my purse was I sat up and looked around.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, crawling over to my desk I snatched the purse up from the carpet beneath it. It must have fallen there when I flung my bag across the room.

I stood up and faced Ace holding up my prize, then I realised he was confused.

"Just in case we happen to come back here and need money for food or something equally important" I explained.

"But why would we come back?" Ace asked, still confused.

"I don't know," I replied giggling at his confusion, "but at least we know that if we do we'll have some money to spend."

He just shrugged as he grabbed my hand and led me back to the ship.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I opened my purse to check how much money I had. I counted twenty 50 bills.

That's strange, I thought, I was sure I put twenty-four notes in here, four for each Loonatic.

I frowned, oh well perhaps my memory deceives me I concluded.

"At least I still have money, that's the important thing" I told myself.

After checking my watch again, I realised that I only had 10 minutes left to get to McDonalds for breakfast.

I needed to hurry.

As soon as the elevator doors opened I leapt through them. Quickly I dodged through the crowd of people waiting in the lobby as I headed towards the entrance.

I was halfway across the lobby when I hit something very solid. I fell backwards and hit my head on the cold tiled floor.

"Ouch" I groaned as I sat up to see what it was that I had run into.

It was another Anthro-bunny. He was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt but I could see that his fur was grey and when he looked at me his eyes were so dark they were almost black.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been running so fast but I'm trying to get to McDonalds for breakfast," I rambled so fast I reminded myself of Rev, then remembering my manners, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I shouldn't have been running so fast either but I was being chased by the paparazzi" He replied standing.

"Uhuh," I said somewhat disbelievingly raising my right eyebrow for effect.

Looking at me with an equal amount of disbelief he responded "I'm Bud Bunny, the best comedic actor since Bugs Bunny." Then he offered his hand and pulled me up.

"Sorry Bud, I'm not from around here. My name's Lexi by the way, Lexi Bunny" I answered.

As I introduced myself I couldn't help but notice that he became quite nervous and jittery, but before I could think about it a flash went off.

I turned around, startled, and saw a guy with his camera doubled over trying to catch his breath.

'Well that explains why Bud is so anxious' I thought.

"Ah, I have to go" Bud said before he ran off towards the stairs.

I stood there for a moment, unsure of what had actually happened.

Shaking my head, I checked my watch.

10.25am.

I darted out of the lobby and sprinted down the street making it to McDonalds with a minute to spare.

After I had eaten my meal, I decided that retail therapy would be the perfect activity to start my healing process, so I headed to the Warner Street Mall.

It was the best shopping in the city.

Once I got there and was standing in front of the entrance to the Mall it dawned on me that I couldn't buy anything because I needed the money for food and other essentials.

"Oh well," I sighed, "Window shopping it is then."

Despite the fact that I could only window shop, I managed to kill a few hours just meandering in and out of stores at my leisure.

I marched out of the vintage clothes store I was in, suddenly bored with shopping.

Standing in the Mall's walkway, I racked my brains as to what I could do for the rest of the day.

As I looked around for inspiration I realised that there was a toy store across from where I was standing.

I recognised the Loonatics toys in the window for half price, giggling I walked over to the window.

While looking at the toy versions of my friends I realised that they had sold out of Ace Bunny toys.

'Ironic' I thought.

I looked at the other toys in the window. I saw Bud Bunny toys, which I found amusing, and a black plush kitten.

Suddenly I knew what I could to do.

I would go and visit my old friend Sashie.


	8. Old Friends

**Hi guys, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them :) Happy Reading!**

Life Chapter 7

I was so excited about visiting Sashie. I hadn't seen her in years.

Sashie is a black Anthro-Cat with gorgeous amber eyes and she was my best friend all through high school.

We were inseparable; she was like a sister to me. We were so similar yet at the same time very different.

I hadn't seen her since after graduation, shortly before the meteor, when I helped her move into her new flat.

As I headed off in the direction of the flat, I hoped that she hadn't moved since then.

I walked up to the complex door. It was locked.

I stood there for a moment unsure of how I was going to get in. I briefly considered going all Romeo and Juliet and throw pebbles against her window.

I quickly dismissed this idea upon realising that I didn't know which window was hers.

Then I saw the buzzers for each unit. I pushed the one with the number 22 next to it and waited.

"Hello, who is it?" asked a confused Sashie. Evidently she wasn't expecting a visitor.

"Hi, Sash it's me Lexi. Can I come up?" I answered happily.

CRASH! Sashie dropped her intercom.

"Oh. My. God!! Is it really you? Come right up!" She said excitedly.

The door buzzed, so I pushed it open and walked inside.

I walked down the hall of Level 4 looking at the number on each of the doors.

19, 20, 21, 22. Found it.

I knocked twice and was about to knock again but the door flung open.

Sashie leapt towards me and enveloped in the tightest hug I had ever received. Just as I thought I was about to suffocate she let me go.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're actually her!" She exclaimed making me feel slightly guilty for not keeping in touch.

"Well, I got some time off work and I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I would pop by" I smiled.

Sashie stared at me for a moment, as if she just couldn't believe her eyes.

"Come in, come in. We have so much to talk about!" Sashie said as she dragged me by the arm into her apartment.

As soon as I stepped inside I realised that she hadn't changed a thing since I helped her move in. It made me smile.

The apartment was distinctly girly, which was a welcome change. Don't get me wrong, I love the team but sometimes a girl just needs another girl.

Sashie gave me a quick tour of the place, pointing out important places like the toilet and bathroom.

As we entered the lounge Sashie said "Wait here, I'll go make us some tea."

"Ok" I replied as she disappeared into the kitchen.

I noticed the TV was on. Eager to see what was happening around Acmetropolis these days, I took a seat on the couch and once I found a remote I turned the volume up.

It was an interview with a grey Anthro-bunny with dark eyes. He looked so familiar, but I just couldn't place him. For a moment I thought he looked like Ace, and that was why he was familiar. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

If I kept thinking like this I was going to start thinking that every grey Anthro-bunny looked like Ace and then how would I move on.

I turned my attention back to the TV just as he stopped talking.

"So Bud" said the interviewer.

The penny dropped, he was the guy I ran into in the lobby this morning. I had completely forgotten about it.

"I've heard you do all your own stunts," continued the interviewer, "and I've heard that you're really good. Can you explain why you chose comedy instead action, especially when you have such an obvious flare for action?"

'Well,' I thought, 'that was a long winded question.'

Bud sat for a moment contemplating his answer.

"Ok," he said slowly, "I'm going to answer this question in parts."

The interviewer nodded enthusiastically.

"1. I am able to do my own stunts because I have been trained as a stunt double. 2. I have previously tried to get in to the action film industry but, as you can see, I was unsuccessful. And 3. I chose comedy mainly because it is easier to get into and after travelling the universe and being a spectator to some pretty horrific battles action just lost its appeal" Bud answered with a shrug.

"Wow," I whispered, "That's a heck of a reason."

There was one thing that bothered me about it though. Bud had said that he had travelled the universe and witnessed great battles. As far as I knew the Loonatics are the only people with access to the universe and ever since we gained access we have been at every battle since then.

I don't remember anyone else being there, but then again I was normally a bit preoccupied.

The more I thought about his answer, the more I realised that maybe someone else had access to the universe back then and maybe he went before the Loonatics left Acmetropolis.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the TV. The interview was nearly over.

"Well, that just about sums up our interview, but can I ask you one more thing?" asked the interviewer.

"Sure" smiled Bud but he looked like he was over it.

"Do you think you can take us to the add break with your favourite stunt move?" was the request.

"Of course" replied Bud, visibly excited.

He got up and walked behind the chairs where an area had been cleared for him and did a series of stretches before completing a few handsprings and back flips.

Then Bud walked out of the view of the camera.

'Was that it?' I thought.

All of a sudden he ran back into view and did a handspring that launched him high into the air. Tucking himself into a ball he spun around 6 times before he landed crouching on the ground.

I was stunned. I just sat there staring at the TV, mouth agape.

"He's amazing isn't he?" commented Sashie. She must have walked into the lounge in time to see the flip.

"Yeah" I agreed vaguely.

I just couldn't shake a niggling feeling that I had seen that move before.

"So," said Sashie, "who's going to start this catch up?"

"You start" I smiled as I sipped my tea.

Sashie told me about her time at Uni, her new job, past boyfriends, work mates and her best friend. Well, her other best friend.

"You have to meet her," she finished, "Now it's your turn!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm then told her how the meteor gave me powers and that I became part of a team called the Loonatics. I also told her how we started by protecting Acmetropolis then eventually became guardians of the galaxy.

Then I gave Sashie detailed descriptions of the guys.

"You're the only girl!" She exclaimed "It must be so hard sometimes."

I agreed with her before telling her about my feeling for Ace and how much fun we had together. Sashie being as boy obsessed as she is wanted to know if we had ever gotten it on.

"NO!!" I exclaimed but then I caught her eye and we both burst into laughter.

Then I let her know that Ace had died.

"Oh, Lexi" she said softly as she leaned over and hugged me.

I explained that Tech and I had become the leaders and how it had taken months to become a team again.

I let her know that I felt like I walked around with a fog in my head which only lifted during missions, that this morning when I woke up at the Acmetropolis HQ I had thought that the last few years were a dream and how every time a door opened at HQ I thought it was Ace. The tears fell freely now, I couldn't stop them.

"Oh honey, it's completely normal to deny the truth in these circumstances" said Sashie as she hugged me again

I can tell you right now I did not feel normal, but I felt better for letting it all out and having a bit of a cry. Ok, so I was a complete mess. At least I wasn't holding it in anymore.

Sashie passed me a box of tissues as she said "I know just the thing to make you feel much better."


	9. A Year Ago Today

Life Chapter 8

_Sashie passed me a box of tissues as she said "I know just the thing to make you feel much better." _

I looked at Sashie and blinked once. My mind immediately jumping to the conclusion of a girls night in complete with a male stripper and cocktails.

"A ball silly!" she laughed reading my thoughts. After all these years she still knew what I was thinking.

"I can't go to a ball!" I exclaimed, "I have nothing to wear!"

"No matter," Sashie said with a wave of her hand, "you can wear one of my dresses."

Her statement didn't throw me. Her family was rich and now, evidently, so was she and she loves shopping.

"Are you sure?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course!" Sashie answered as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to her closet. Only her closet was an entire room and could have passed as shop at the Warner Street Mall.

"Wow!" I whispered in awe.

"Come on," she giggled, "over here." She walked over to the corner of the room where there was a rack of ball gowns in every colour imaginable.

Sashie immediately began flicking throught the dresses.

"Help yourself," she said without turning around, "We only have few hours to get ready."

"When is this dance?" I questioned hesitantly.

"It's not a dance, it's a masquerade ball and it starts at 7pm at the Metropolis Hotel," Sashie stated while holding up a dress infront of her and looking in the mirror, "Oh and don't worry all the dresses have matching masks."

That was the least of my worries but come to think of it, it is kind of cool. My amusement vanished at the realisation of what day it was.

"I can't go to a ball tonight!" I gasped, horrified at the very thought, "It's the 27th of July!"

Sashie stopped looking through dresses and directed her gaze at me.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she admonished, "I know Ace died a year ago today but that doesn't mean you can't go out and have fun! You told me yourself that you wanted to get over him. So here's your chance!"

She had me there.

"But that was before I knew the date!" I whined, "I can't go, I won't go!"

Sashie raised a quizzical eyebrow as I looked her in the eye.

"I don't want to go" I said like a child that had just been told that Santa wasn't real.

"Oh Lexi," replied Sashie, playing the reassuring parent, "You know it will be good for you."

"That doesn't make it any easier" I pointed out as a stray tear made its way down my cheek.

Sashie reached out and wiped it away.

"Honey," she said gently, "noone said it would be easy."

I nodded sadly. 'Part of me doesn't want to move on' I thought.

"So are you coming to the ball?" she asked full of zeal, "Just think of all the gorgeous guys!"

I laughed, trust Sashie to think of guys at a moment like this.

"Ok, ok," I conceded, "I'll come. Show me the shoes!"

She looked at me incredulously, "You have to pick a dress first."

We caught each others eyes and succumbed to a violent fit of giggles which forced us to the floor and rendered us immoveable for 5 minutes.

Once we pulled ourselves together I walked along the rack of dresses passing the different colours.

Black? No, black seemed to say I'm mourning.

Red? No, red was saying I'm here for sex.

Blue? No way! It was too emotional and likely to make me cry.

Yellow? ARGH! No, too many memories!

Green? Yes! Perfect and so me. Green is the kind of colour I would have fun in.

I sifted through the green gowns and hit the jackpot. A gorgeous emerald green number.

"Perfect" I said to myself as I held it up in front of me.

"Oh , that is going to look so good on you," gushed Sashie, "I'll go and find the mask!"

The dress was emerald green in colour and floor length. It had a fitted bodice with a fold at the top and shoe string straps and there was a split up one side which reached the middle of my thigh.

"Here it is!" Sashie called as she reentered the closet, "You can have the first shower, I haven't decided on a dress yet."

"Ok" I replied as I picked up a pair of black strappie heels. Sashie and I had the same size feet, we used to shared alot.

Once I had had a nice hot shower and gotten dressed I gathered my belongings and left the bathroom.

Not used to wearing heels, I stumbled. Luckily, I didn't fall but I dropped all my clothes.

My purse fell out of my pants pocket and opened as it hit the floor. The contents went flying.

"Clutz!" I yelled at myself.

Sashie had heard me and walked out to see what the commotion was all about.

"Oh good, you're done. I was . . . Oh whoops," she said when she saw me picking up my things, "Hey, there's something over here."

"Your locket!" Sashie exclaimed a moment later.

"What?" I asked flicking my ears out of my face as she walked over to me.

"Your locket," she repeated astonished, "its burst open."

As she handed it to me, I noticed that it was, in fact, open but there was a piece of paper crammed into one side of it.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I removed the paper and noticing that it was a note I opened it carefully.

I'm sorry.

I regcognised the messy handwriting immediately.

It was from Ace.

I stared at it for a moment of two. A wave of thoughts crashed over me. 'How could he?', 'What was he thinking?' and many other questions ran through my mind.

'Enough!' I screamed to myself.

I scrunched up the note with one hand, marched to the kitchen and tossed it in the bin without another thought. I snapped my locket shut and fastened it around my neck.

I walked calmly back into the lounge to finish picking up my clothes but found that Sashie had done it for me. My clothes had been folded and placed in a neat pile on the couch. Next to my clothes, Sashie had put the mask and a yellow ribbon.

I tied my ears back with the ribbon silently thanking Sashie for her thoughtfulness. She seemed to be saying 'You can pay tribute to Ace without staying home and crying.'

Half an hour later Sashie and I were out the front of her apartment block masks in place waiting to be picked up.


	10. The Masquerade Ball

Life Chapter 9

Sashie and I had only been waiting a few minutes when a Limousine pulled up in front of us. I had been wondering who it was for as the driver stepped out of the limousine and walked towards us.

"Sashanne Kitten?" questioned the driver.

I was shocked. The limo was for us, here I was thinking that the driver just want directions.

"Yes," answered Sashie then motioned at me, "and this is my plus one."

"Ok, can I have your name please madam?" the driver asked me.

"Lexi Bunny" I replied, surprised at being called madam.

"Thank you, please follow me" said the driver as he walked back to the car.

As we reached the car the driver pulled open the back door "Miss Kitten, Miss Bunny please feel free to have a glass of the complementary chardonnay in the cooler."

With that, we climbed in and the door was closed behind us.

"Ok, please explain!" I said to Sashie as the limousine started moving.

She laughed "The limo belongs to the organisation that holds the masquerade ball. The drivers are told who to pick up. It's their way of making sure that only those who they invite get to the ball."

"Oh," I said thoughtful for a moment, "Have you been to many before?"

Sashie told me that she had and then proceeded to tell me all about them. Before I knew we had arrived. I was so excited after hearing what Sashie had to say that I almost fell over getting out of the limo.

Sashie, who had gotten out before me so had seen my near miss, laughed at me. I returned the laugh with a scowl.

"It's just that I did exactly the same thing the first time I arrived" she explained giggling slightly.

"We are so clumsy!" I exclaimed before we both burst into laughter yet again.

Clutching each other for support we entered the magnificent building struggling to contain our fits giggles.

As soon as we walked into the ballroom, we sobered up instantaneously.

The room was amazing with massive crystal chandeliers, a large dance floor with couples already dancing, a bar in the corner or the room, gorgeous leather seats placed about the room and a violin quartet playing over by the dance floor.

It was very modern but at the same time old fashioned. I loved it; it was the perfect mix of the past and the present.

I looked at Sashie to see what her reaction was, she was grinning at me. Apparently it's like this all the time.

"To the bar?" suggested Sashie.

"But of course" I answered, and then we linked arms and headed in that direction.

'Two hours and three drinks later' I thought to myself.

I had spent most of that time sitting on one of the comfortable leather chairs. Don't get me wrong I wasn't trying to be a wallflower, it just happened.

I had danced a few times with Sashie but guys kept coming over and asking her to dance. I was beginning to wonder if I had the words Go Away stamped on my forehead.

To be honest, I actually didn't mind that much because it gave me time to think. Come to think of it, that might be the reason no one was asking me to dance.

I chuckled, 'Oh well' I thought. I took solace in the fact that I wasn't the only person being a wallflower.

While I had been sitting down I had noticed a male anthro-bunny on the other side of the room being a tad antisocial.

"Having fun?" enquired Sashie as she walked up to me from the dance floor.

"Yeah I am" I replied, it wasn't a complete lie but it would be nice if a guy asked me to dance.

"I'm so glad! I'm having an absolute ball!" She exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

The giggling that followed was inevitable. That was the best thing about Sashie, it was impossible not to have fun when you're with her.

Our happy giggling was interrupted by an anthro-cheetah whose muscles were visible even through his suit. We both looked up expectantly.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?" He asked politely as he offered his hand to Sashie.

I released the breath that I didn't realise I had been holding.

Sashie leaned over and whispered, "I'm sorry," in my ear before accepting the cheetahs offer.

I watched them as they walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

As I watched them I couldn't help but notice that he was a good dancer and very gently with Sashie.

'Lucky girl!' I thought.

An anthro-racoon approached me and asked for the dance.

"Yes" I replied immediately, just glad someone had asked me to dance.

He grabbed my hand and we headed to the dance floor.

Once we had reached the dance floor he pulled my close, a bit too close, and we began to revolve slowly on the spot.

His breath was warm on my neck, but not the nice comfortable warm the sleazy uncomfortable warm and his hands kept wandering. I couldn't tell you how many times I had to move them away from my arse.

I was beginning to regret my decision of dancing with this guy.

To get my mind of my current situation I went into my own little world where Ace was still alive. I know it's a bit stupid but I couldn't help it this guy was seriously sleazy.

In my little world I imagined Ace coming to rescue me because he wouldn't let this creep keep treating me like this.

I was in the middle of imagining how Ace might rescue me and moving Mr Raccoon's hands back to my waist when a hand tapped his shoulder and its owner said "May I?"

"Sure" answered Mr Racoon, obviously disappointed.

I got a better view of my saviour once the racoon had walked away. It was the anthro-bunny wallflower.

"Thanks," I said, rather relieved, "I thought he would never stop."

"No problem" he replied placing his hands around my waist.

We danced in silence for a short time. He was very gentlemanly, so much so that I was reminded of Ace. Or maybe he reminded me of Ace because he had showed up when I needed rescuing.

Thinking of Ace made me sad. I guess I wasn't hiding it very well because he asked "What's the matter?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that you remind me of someone. A very special friend who died a year ago today" I answered.

To my surprise he nodded understandingly.

"I know how you feel," he replied, "There was a massive accident back home that meant I had to leave my closet friends and loved ones behind never to see them again. I took what I could and came here to start anew and well as they say the rest is history."

I looked at his eyes through the mask. They were dark brown.

"Bud?" I asked.

"Yeah" replied Bud, confused.

"I'm Lexi, I ran into you this morning!" I laughed from disbelief.

"No way!" He exclaimed, "I thought you looked familiar."

We laughed then fell into a companionable silence. Weird, I know. I guess it was because we had shared a big part of our live with each other. It kind of bonded us I suppose.

Next thing I know he is tickling me.

When you are super ticklish, like me, you can't even attempt to hide it. I was already giggling.

"Bud, stop, please" I managed to say between chuckles.

He didn't stop; instead he decided to tickle me harder.

"I can't breathe," I gasped, "please stop."

Bud just continued to tickle me relentlessly.

"Ace!" I squealed.

Bud and I both froze instantaneously.

Everybody, including the band, stopped to look momentarily in our direction.

We pretended to be normal and everyone was dancing again in minutes.

As soon as everyone was dancing again Bud walked off leaving me in the middle of the dance floor alone. I stood there and watched him walk outside.

Sighing, I started to walk back to my chair but stopped half way there.

'No!' I thought, 'I'm not having another great guy walk out of my life.'

I headed for the door.

"Bud?" I called once outside.

No reply. I looked around hoping he hadn't left. Then I saw him sitting on and old wooden park bench.

I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Bud," I said softly, "I'm sorry I called you Ace. He is the guy I was talking about earlier and I guess you tickling me made me forget who I was with."

The silence that followed would have to been the most awkward silence in world history.

After sitting there for a moment or two waiting for a reply, I gave up.

'Maybe I should become a lesbian, it would be a hell of a lot easier' I mused as I stood up and slowly began to walk back inside.


	11. This Time

Life Chapter 10

"Lexi wait" called Bud.

"Why?" I snapped whipping around to face him but he was still sitting on the bench staring at god knows what.

He sighed before speaking slowly as if each word was painful.

"The reason I freaked out when you called me Ace is because, well, I am Ace" he said.

I took a few steps towards him.

"No, your not!" I said disgusted, "Ace is dead and has been for a year. What kind of sick person are you?"

With that I turned around and headed for the door. I had to get away from this guy.

"What, your not even going to brainblast me?" asked Bud.

I stopped walking. How did he know? I hadn't used my powers since I had arrived and the only person I had told was Sashie.

"You're not worth it!" I spat not bothering to turn around.

I was about to step inside when I lost my balance.

'Damn heels' I thought.

Unable to regain my balance I fell backwards. I closed my eyes and let myself fall waiting for the pain I knew would come.

Only that instead of pain and cold concrete I felt warm arms around my waist. Someone had caught me.

"I got you Lex" said Bud from behind me sounding sad.

My eyes shot open, why did the words 'I got you Lex' sound so familiar.

My mind was working overtime trying to figure out who had said that to me before. Only one person came to mind.

Ace.

As soon as Bud had me standing again I took off my mask and turned around to tell him that he was a jerk and to leave me alone but the words dissovled in my mouth. I was lost in a sea of blue.

It took me a few moments to regain my senses and look away from the bright blue eyes in front of me.

I was so confused. Bud had brown eyes. 'But Ace had blue eyes!' I dared to think. The little voice inside my head reasoned with me 'Ace is dead, you saw his room. He was attacked by a wolf or something. No-one can lose that much blood and survive. Not to mention the photo' it said.

While I was staring at the ground I realised that Bud was holding something in his hands.

Brown contact lenses.

When Bud saw where I was looking, he took a few steps away from me.

I looked at him, figuring out what it all meant but not brave enough to believe it.

"Ehh, what's up doc?" he said nervously, obviously uncomfortable with my silence.

"Ace?!" I whispered wanting confirmation, my eyes brimming with tears.

He grimaced "Hi."

I all but ran to hug him. I was enjoying his warmth and the feel of his arms around me so much that I didn't want to let go.

"I thought you were dead" I whispered through my tears.

Then the past year came flooding back. I stopped hugging him and stepped away from him.

"I thought you were dead!" I said, as the anger started rushing through my veins.

I slapped him. He accepted it which maddened me.

I slapped him again. Then, still not satisfied with his reaction, I punched him in the stomach.

He doubled over, the breath knocked out of him.

"What was that for?" Ace wheezed.

"I thought you were dead!" I yelled angrily, "Heck, we all thought you were dead! It took the team two months to get used to you not being there. Two months Ace! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry" He said softly.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? Sorry? Well guess what? Sorry just isn't going to cut it. You hurt us all and you're not even going to tell me why?" I exclaimed with disbelief.

"You want to know why?" Ace asked, standing upright now having caught his breath.

"Yes, I do," I answered, still angry, "Don't you think of all people that I deserve an explanation? And the team, don't you think that they might like to know why their leader abandoned them?"

"Yes," he sighed, suddenly looking exhausted, "lets sit down. It's a long story."

For a few moments after we sat down Ace didn't talk.

"I'm not sure where to begin" he said utterly confused.

"Start at the beginning. Tell me what happened while I was unconscious" I suggested.

It was like the flood gates had been opened.

Ace told me how he had been devastated when I got hurt and that he blamed himself because he told me to brainblast my way out. He felt unworthy of the Loonatics thinking that if he couldn't protect me he couldn't protect the universe.

"So I decided to leave" Ace said.

"How? We all thought you were dead. There was so much blood" I pointed out.

He shook his head, "It wasn't all mine."

Ace explained that he had captured and killed a wild grey rabbit and smashed his window by jumping through it to get back inside. Once inside he took his anger out on the dead animal spreading fur and blood, mostly the dead rabbits but some of his own, around the room.

Ace faltered, obviously tormented by the memory.

"I didn't want to kill the rabbit," he continued, "but I had to."

"But how did you get out?" I interupted, the shock of Ace killing an animal was small in comparison to him being alive after all this time.

"I waited until midnight" shrugged Ace nonchalantly.

He recounted sneaking into my room and stealing 200 quasarlinium from my purse. When he took the money out of my purse Ace saw my locket and, in a moment of weakness, scribbled 'I'm sorry' on a piece of scrap paper before cramming it inside.

Then Ace told me that once he got back to his room he was so angry at himself for injuring me that he took his anger out on his suit ripping it to shreds. Ace explained how he had gotten frustrated when he couldn't destroy his triangle but that his anger quickly dissapated once he remembered its ability to act like a safe.

After storing the photograph in the triangle Ace had tossed the suit across the room before he ran silently to the wormhole generater and Acmetropolis. Once back in Acmetropolis Ace had changed his name to Bud (his great uncles name) before auditioning for a Looney Tunes movie remake and becoming the most famous comedian since Bugs Bunny.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," finished Ace, "I just thought you would be better off without me."

"You idiot," I replied, shoving his shoulder, "I was worse off without you! The team was lost without you."

"Maybe," he admitted, "Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to, Ace" I answered emphasizing his name.

Ace took my hand and lead me to the door.

'This time I won't let him out of my sight,' I promised myself, 'this time will be different.'

Then the memories of last time washed over me.

'This time will be different,' I thought sternly, 'starting now!'

I stopped walking and let my hand slip out of Ace's.

He took a few more steps before he realised that I was no longer right behind him.

Here goes nothing!

"Ace," I said as he turned around to face me, "I love you."

Ace just smiled.

'Oh god,' I thought, 'he doesn'f feel the same way, I've made a fool of myself! Nothing will ever be the same now.'

"I know" he replied.

'Here it comes' I thought, briefly considering running away or better yet I could brain blast him so hard that he would forget the past 5 minutes.

On second thoughts perhaps running away was best.

"I'm sorry Lex but I just don't feel the same way" Ace finished.

"Thats ok," I countered bravely, "I think I've had to much to drink."

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked kindly.

"No thanks, I'll take myself. They have taxis here" I answered.

I walked away, tail between my legs (metaphorically speaking of course), doomed to unrequieted love.

_**The End**_

I shook my head pulling myself out of LexiLand as Ace approached.

Oh great, he's going to try and comfort me when he tells me he doesn't love me.

I made to step away but his hand caught my cheek paralysing me.

Ace looked deep into my eyes.

I began to drown in his.

"I love you too" he said softly.

I smiled, truly happy for the first time in, well, a year.

Then Ace wrapped his free arm around my waist a pulled me closer to him.

He smiled then kissed me.

All he did was press his lips against mine but it was enough to make me melt. I swear, if he wasn't holding me as tightly as he was I would have fallen.

Ace stopped kissing me but kept me wrapped up in his arms.

'Yes,' I thought as I rested my head on his shoulder, 'things were definately going to be different this time.'

_**The End**_

_Hi guys, I hoped you liked it! I'm toying with the idea of a sequel so let me know what you think. Can't wait to here what you all thought! KW_


End file.
